Sentimientos
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Fred sentía algo emergiendo de su ser cuando veía a Hermione con Cormac, algo que nunca había sentido, era como un veneno corriendo por sus venas quemándole el cuerpo por dentro y derramando unas ganas incontrolables de ir con el capitán del equipo a propinarle una buena paliza. Reto Citas Célebres


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra e invención de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

¡Me llevo un monton hacer esto! Crei que no alcanzaría a entregarlo, no me convencia nada de lo que hacia pero bueno, esto que al principio fue una idea loca y luego una idea para un fanfic de varios capítulos termino siendo mi escrito para el reto LOL espero que les guste.

Advertencias: es AU (alternate universe) es el primero que hago asi, y contiene algo de OOC, pero es muy ligero, a mi parecer.

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son flash back.

* * *

"Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura" John Ythier.

**. . .**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Fred, vigilándola como había hecho constantemente desde hace varias semanas, al principio simplemente era para burlarse de la manera en que ella y su novio se comportaban, se veían 'ridículos' según sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico y una chica pudieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que ella lo soportaba? Había aprendido rápidamente a distinguir sus miradas de fastidio y movimientos de desesperación más que nada porque era así como Hermione se comportaba cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca. Lo extraño era que lo hiciera con su novio también, y el imbécil no se daba cuenta de que ella no lo quería cerca.

Pero eso no era exactamente el problema, el problema verdadero era que ahora Fred sentía algo emergiendo de su ser cuando veía a Hermione con Cormac, algo que nunca había sentido, era como un veneno corriendo por sus venas quemándole el cuerpo por dentro y derramando unas ganas incontrolables de ir con el capitán del equipo a propinarle una buena paliza por estar cerca de la castaña y fastidiarla.

No podía reconocer ese sentimiento. No la soportaba. Desde el momento en que la había conocido le pareció una chica patética y perfeccionista, sabionda y mandona. Fred Weasley no soportaba a ese tipo de personas. Por eso la molestaba tanto, le gustaba ver como Hermione perdía el control dela situación, le gustaba ver que no era capaz de replicar a los comentarios de Fred. Pero ahora, verla con Cormac le hacía enfurecer y su mente comenzó a identificarla como 'suya'. Aunque no tenía derecho…

La campana del fin del almuerzo sonó. Fred miro a Hermione levantarse rápidamente, Cormac la siguió, llevando su bolsa, cosa que a ella pareció molestarle pero no dijo nada, parecía que el único modo de que su novio dejara de molestarla era que ella hiciera lo que él quería. Pasaron junto a la mesa de los Weasley, sin dedicarles alguna mirada. Sin embargo, Fred no dejo de ver a Hermione. De pronto ya no le importaba que sus hermanos se enteraran que pasaba mucho tiempo vigilándola de hecho presentía que ya se habían dado cuenta pero que preferían no decirle nada… aun.

Hermione Granger era la chica más popular del colegio, la inteligente y la más buscada por los chicos, y por consecuente la más solicitada por los maestros. Presidenta del comité de alumnos y capitana de las porristas. Todos creerían que era una chica pesada. Pues no, no lo es. Hermione Granger es en verdad la chica más agradable de la escuela, y aunque todas quisieran ser sus amigas, ella solo contaba con unas pocas: Demelza y una sola confidente, Luna y aunque Ginny estaba cerca de su círculo 'intimo' la pelirroja no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella.

En casa, es hija única, y por tanto, la consentida de papá y mamá, pero eso no lo hizo la chica berrinchuda que todos creerían que seria, le gustaba ayudar en casa en todo lo que podía. En pocas palabras era la niña bien, aunque eso si, si alguien la molestaba nunca se dejaba, siempre se defendía y aun cuando tenía actividades extraescolares, encontraba el tiempo suficiente para salir con sus amigas y con su novio.

Cormac McLaggen era el chico más popular del colegio, el capitán de equipo de futbol, el más solicitado por las chicas y el primero en la clase, al igual que su novia. Juntos eran la pareja perfecta, o al menos, eso decían todos pues eran los principales candidatos para el rey y reina del baile de fin de curso.

Hermione y Cormac eran la pareja más querida del colegio, aunque Fred dudaba de que el resto del alumnado se dieran cuenta de lo infeliz que lucía ella cuando estaba con él ¿O simplemente estaba alucinando?

* * *

_-¿Qué pasa con ese camión fuera de tu casa? –pregunto Luna._

_Un camión de mudanza estaba exactamente frente a la casa de Hermione, una Jeep del año estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa de la castaña, donde al parecer, los nuevos dueños acababan de llegar y mientras observaban gente bajar las cosas del camión y llevarlas a la nueva vivienda, el sonido de unas motocicletas les hizo volverse alarmadas._

_Dos muchachos de complexión alta, con cascos, guantes, botas y chaquetas negras las iban conduciendo, uno de ellos se desvió hacia las dos amigas, pasando por un charco de agua y mojándolas de pies a cabeza. Le escucharon reír al llegar a su destino._

_Hermione se sacudió el agua enojada y camino hacia el desconocido furiosamente, seguía de Luna. Nadie mojaba a Hermione Jean Granger en la calle y se reía, nadie arruinaba su perfecta ropa limpia, NADIE tenía de derecho a hacer eso y no ofrecer una disculpa._

_-¡Oye tú! –le grito cuando vio que el chico se alejaba hacia la cochera de la casa, aun sin quitarse el casco, no pareció escucharle y eso hizo enojar más a Hermione, así que corrió para alcanzarlo y se le planto enfrente con los brazos cruzados, Luna se quedó a medio camino dando un suspiro y observando la escena atentamente-. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde manejas? ¡Me mojaste toda! ¿No te diste cuenta? Deberías darme una disculpa y no seguir tu camino como si nada e ignorándome - pudo escuchar una risa detrás del caso-. Si te vas a reír deberías dar la cara al menos, ¿no crees?_

_-Si tienes razón –dijo el joven, con una voz gruesa que hizo que a la castaña se le enchinara la piel. El chico se quitó el casco y dejo al descubierto a un muchacho pelirrojo con pecas, ojos de color miel, una sonrisa torcida y ¡Demonios! Bastante atractivo. Volvió a reír –ahora si ves cómo me rio de ti._

_-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo –gruño Hermione, a sabiendas que una porrista o presidenta del comité de alumnos no tenía poder fuera de la escuela._

_-Tal vez porque no me has dicho tu nombre, nena –¿'Nena'? Hermione frunció las cejas, como odiaba que alguien le llamara así._

_-No me llames así._

_-¿Nena? ¿Por qué no, nena? –pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, al parecer la castaña se empezaba a enojar y eso le agradaba._

_-¡Fred! –Grito una voz a lo lejos, así que el muchacho se llamaba Fred, ambos voltearon hacia la fuente del sonido, una mujer baja y rechoncha, pelirroja, cargaba unas cajas que la tapaban toda-. ¿Quieres venir a ayudar? –se giró y miro a Hermione, bajo las cajas y se acercó a los jóvenes sonriente-. Hola, espero que mi hijo no te esté molestando –sonrió amablemente a Hermione, la chica le regreso el gesto-. Aunque a pesar porque estas toda mojada deduzco que fue él quien lo hizo –añadió mirando a Fred con enojo._

_-Fue un accidente, mamá –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo inocentemente._

_-También fue un accidente que Ronald se callera de las escaleras hace tres años –murmuro la madre-. Lo lamento –se disculpó con la castaña, que permanecía callada y le tendió la mano-. Soy Molly Weasley._

_-Hermione Granger –dijo la chica, respondiendo al saludo amablemente- no se preocupe, usted no tiene que disculparse por las tonterías de su hijo._

_Hablo sin pensar y lo lamento al instante. La señora Weasley abrió mucho los ojos, como si nunca nadie le hubiera dicho algo así y menos una jovencita que acababa de conocer, Hermione sintió que se desmayaba ante la mirada de la mujer, pero luego una sonrisa cruzo sus labios._

_-Eres la primera chica que acepta que Fred tiene la culpa en algo –sonrió felizmente y miro a su hijo-. Tal vez no todas se hipnotizan contigo, hijo mío –añadió._

_-Ya veo de quien saque lo bromista, madre –Fred rodo los ojos._

_-Bueno yo… me voy –dijo Hermione, empezando a incomodarse, ya no quería la disculpa de Fred, bueno, tal vez no por ahora, solo quería irse de ahí, cambiarse de ropa, hacer su tarea e ir a la práctica de porristas para salir finalmente con Cedric- vivo al lado –señalo la casa de la derecha-. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca –añadió._

_-Gracias, cielo –La señora Weasley le sonrió amablemente de nuevo._

_-Nos vemos Hermione –dijo Fred, la castaña le miro pero le ignoro, giro y camino a su casa, la señora Weasley camino de regreso por sus cajas y Fred observo a la chica irse-. Y perdón por mojarte –grito cuando Hermione llego a la puerta de su casa, rodo los ojos y le ignoro nuevamente-. Que pesada –comento Fred para sí mismo y se fue con su madre a ayudarle._

* * *

-Hermione ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Luna cuando se dirigían al campo para la práctica de porristas, su amiga había estado pensativa durante varios días. Bastante callada y de pronto molestándose de la nada.

-No, estoy bien –mintió la castaña.

La verdad era que le pasaba de todo. No soportaba estar con Cormac y no encontraba el modo de terminar su relación, el baile de fin de curso estaba cerca y los preparativos no habían adelantado mucho, pero lo que más le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza era el idiota de Fred Weasley.

-¿Estas segura?

Hermione no termino de responder, dos chicos pelirrojos las alcanzaron corriendo, uno de ellos abrazo a Luna y la beso, mientras que el otro miraba a la castaña de una forma insistente, ante lo cual, la chica se sintió incomoda, pero no dio muestra a ello.

-¿Te molesta si venimos a verlas ensayar? –pregunto George a Hermione, colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Luna. Hermione los miro y luego poso su vista sobre Fred, quien no parecía dispuesto a dejar de verla. La chica aparto la vista incomoda. Le respondió a George que para nada le importaba ya que sabía que a Luna le gustaría tener a su novio cerca, los dejaron y llegaron con el resto de las chicas-. Hermione no parece muy contento de que estés aquí –comento George, Fred sonrió.

-No lo está, cuando junta las cejas de ese modo es que algo le molesta, apretó la mandíbula en señal de que quería guardarse su comentario.

-Que observador –se burló George-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué? –pregunto Fred, apartando la vista de Hermione por fin y mirando a su gemelo el cual le sonrió sabiondamente.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que la vigilas constantemente? Y parece que con solo observarla has sabido conocerla bien.

-¿Crees que estoy enamorado de ella? –pregunto escéptico, aunque al momento de decirlo sintió una emoción fuerte ¿Enamorado? ¿Esa era la palabra?

-Completamente –George se encamino a las gradas, Fred se quedó dónde estaba, mirando a Hermione nuevamente, observándola con cuidado.

Estaba al frente de las chicas diciéndoles quien sabe que cosas, sus manos se movían en exceso y parecía nerviosa… entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, ella aparto la vista rápidamente y junto las cejas. Fred sonrió de nuevo, ¿era él el causante de su nerviosismo? ¿Y porque algo parecia rugir feliz en su interior? Él no estaba enamorado… No era algo de Fred.

* * *

_-El lugar que ocupes en la cafetería es importante, pero lo primordial que debes saber es que no puedes nunca sentarte en esa mesa de allá –Parvati señalo la del centro._

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto Ginny confundida._

_-Es reservada para los populares –respondió Parvati como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, en ese momento se un grupo paso a su lado, dirigido por Hermione y un chico que la abrazaba por la cintura. Seguidos por dos chicas, Luna y otra de cabello negro que no reconoció; dos chicos un rubio y uno de cabello negro con gafas._

_-Hermione Granger y su novio, Cormac McLaggen, son prácticamente los dueños del colegio, si quieres tener buena reputación tienes que llevarte bien con ellos dos –Parvati comenzó a nombrar a los chicos que pasaron por su lado, parecía que le encantaba nombrarlos-, Luna Lovegood y Demelza Robins las amigas de la princesa, si no la vez con Cormac esta con ellas, las chicas más buscadas del colegio –apretó los dientes, no parecía gustarle eso-, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los siguientes en la lista de más guapos –sonrió y miro a los pelirrojos-. Aunque ustedes bien podrían quitarles el puesto… Draco y Harry son los mejores amigos, tienen algo así como un… 'bromance' –frunció las cejas- aparentemente ninguna chica de aquí les agrada –añadió mirando a Ginny quien parecía muy interesada en Harry Potter._

_Fred observo a su vecina, sentada junto a su novio intercambiando miradas y besos, roces y palabras al oído. La vio reír alegremente y una imagen fugas de él estando en el lugar de Cormac le llego a la mente. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió._

_-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó en voz alta a Parvati ella miro al punto en que se posaba la vista de Fred y suspiro._

_-Son una pareja divina ¿No creen?_

_-Son patéticos –se rio Fred._

_-¿Nunca te has enamorado? –pregunto la chica. Los pelirrojos se rieron de su pregunta._

_-Fred Weasley no se enamora nunca._

* * *

Quien diría que meses antes juraba que el amor no era para él, y ahí estaba ahora, dando vueltas en la cama con la imagen de Hermione en la cabeza ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil y dejarla entrar así como así? No hacían otra cosa más que discutir… aunque el poco tiempo que hablaban civilizadamente era como si el mundo no existiera, como si solo fueran ellos dos y nadie más… aah pero tenía que aparecer Fred Weasley arruinando l momento, solo por el placer de verla molesta, pero en el fondo tenía que admitir que tanta tranquilidad con ella no le había gustado desde el principio, era como si el hacerla enojar fuera una especie de escudo que la separaba del corazón.

-Que idiota, no te funciono y la dejaste entrar –se dijo así mismo en la oscuridad.

Después de unos minutos se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana pensando. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando de pronto tomo una repentina decisión. Se vistió nuevamente y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la que estaba del lado izquierdo. Había luz en una de las ventanas, supo de inmediato cual era, busco en el pasto y encontró un par de piedritas. Lanzo una y espero. Nada paso. Lanzo la otra y en seguida le llamo por su nombre, sintió un cosquilleo en los labios al pronunciarlo, normalmente le decía 'Granger'. Pero de nuevo nada ocurrió, se agacho para buscar otra piedrita y entonces vio una sombra.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Hermione en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que Fred la escuchara, él sonrió.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que sea una hora decente? –pregunto ella visiblemente molesta.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene? No te atrevas a decirme que dormías porque hay luz en tu cuarto desde antes que aventara la primera piedra –replico el pelirrojo sonriendo, Hermione frunció las cejas-. Baja, por favor –añadió-. No te hare nada.

Pasaron no más de cinco minutos para que Hermione saliera de su casa, iba en pijama y simplemente se había puesto una bata sobre las ropas. Su cabello normalmente arreglado estaba alborotado, aunque no pareció incomodarle el hecho de que Fred la viera.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto.

Fred se acercó a ella y le aparto un mechón del rostro, la veía nerviosa y él lo estaba, ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Pero ya estaba y no se echaría para atrás.

-Sé que no eres feliz con él –le dijo directamente, Hermione le miro con tristeza.

-No, no lo soy –admitió.

-¿Por qué sigues con él?

-No lo sé…

-Hay alguien, esperando el momento de hacerte feliz.

-Claro, solo buscan colgarse de mi 'popularidad', conozco a los chicos del colegio, hay muchas otras más bonitas que merecen ser vistas…

-¡Oye! –le corto Fred y la tomo del rostro-. Yo no hablo de esos imbéciles. Hablo de mí.

Algo parecido a una risa salió de la boca de Hermione.

-¿Por qué te fijarías en mí?

-Porque eres una chica increíble, inteligente y divertida… a tu modo. McLaggen no comprende los sentimientos que hay dentro de ti.

-¿Y tú si? Por favor Fred, no haces más que arruinarme la existencia –soltó soltándose del agarre del chico.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el momento en que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que estar viendo la forma de molestarme...

-Es que…

-Y las pocas veces que llegamos a hablar bien no haces nada más que arruinarlo con comentarios estúpidos…

-Yo solo…

-No eres capaz de hablar en serio por más de cinco minutos...

-¿Y el sí? –Salto Fred molesto, Hermione se calló-. Él no sabe reconocer cuando estas molesta, yo si –la chica rio-. Yo sí y por eso busco la forma de molestarte –busco la mirada de Hermione-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres molesta? Así como estas ahora –una sonrisa fugaz cruzo el rostro de la castaña-. Él no se da cuenta cuando algo te preocupa, yo si e intento distraerte buscando la forma de que ocupes tu mente en otra cosa, en mí. Porque sé que si te pregunto qué es lo que tienes me mandaras de regreso por donde llegue. Te conozco más de lo crees.

-Claro que no.

-¿No? Se perfectamente que te pongo nerviosa –se acercó a ella peligrosamente-. Así como ahora. Sé que te gusto y no puedes negarlo.

No, no podía negarlo porque Fred no solo le gustaba, había algo más, su forma de irrumpir entre clases, en el almuerzo, acompañarla a casa hablando de tonterías y hacerla rabiar eran especiales, no lo admitiría nunca pero le encantaba discutir con Fred, que sus rostros se acercaran al final de las discusiones y terminaran porque ella se iba para evitar que 'algo más' pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto mirándolo y acercándose a el más hasta que pudo distinguir sus pecas. Sintió el aliento de Fred rosarle e instintivamente cerro los ojos. Dos atléticos y perfectamente bien formados brazos la rodearon de la cintura, sus manos se colocaron automáticamente alrededor del cuello de Fred. Entonces todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido. Fred pesco sus labios y la beso, con ansia, casi desesperación, como si ese beso lo hubiese estado esperando desde hace mucho. La castaña soltó un suspiro y sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza del pelirrojo juntándola más hacia ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fred descubrió entonces que si estaba enamorado, nada le habia provocado tanta felicidad como el hecho de tener a Hermione ahora entre sus brazos besándose como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.


End file.
